


Let's Drink to Rebellion

by piratesandthieves



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesandthieves/pseuds/piratesandthieves
Summary: "Are you going to help us or not?" Horne asks quietly. I'm slightly taken aback and stop walking."I always try to help my tributes," I reply."Then why are you always drunk? Or always breaking down?" Rhyme spits out at me."Do you think if you win the games you are ever the same? It's better than death but it changes you. There are no winners only survivors," I parrot what Haymitch told me years ago.Or I love Haymitch Abernathy enough that I spent a ton of time writing this.





	1. The Reaping

"Come on Red you have to be on stage," someone said coaxing me towards the stage but I'm having trouble remembering how to walk. Right leg. Left leg. Right leg. Left leg. It was easier when it wasn't just me. I can't stand being alone anymore. Guaranteed there was technically another victor for our district, Buck, but his games had screwed him up so badly that he mostly sat around looking blankly in the distance. It gives me too much time to think when I am alone.

 

I stumble onto the stage. _Not my fault it's the prosthetic_ I think but keep my mouth closed. The mayor greets me as well as the escort I've had the past few years, Atlas. This year Atlas has midnight blue hair and a black and midnight blue suit which I actually approve of for once. Atlas is surprisingly good looking for someone from the Capitol. He has a strong jawline and tan skin to match dark eyes. Atlas and I are good friends which is more than I feel about everyone else from the capital. I manage something that could almost be a smile to Atlas. _The reaping is too hard for a smile_.

 

The mayor begins talking about the history of Panem and I zone out. It's the same thing every year and it never justifies the game I think to myself. The mayor has finished and Atlas goes up to start drawing names and I can feel panic coming.

 

"Happy Hunger Games!! And may the odds be ever in your favor!!" Atlas yells and I can feel myself crumpling and out of the corner of my eye I can see the men waiting to take me away once I break down.

 

"Ladies first!!!" Atlas yells and I can feel myself breaking apart.

 

Atlas says "Red Odinsteed." I hear it over and over again. I can see the people of district 10 staring at me as I break apart. I feel blood on me but I know it's not real, Peacekeepers rush the stage and walk me off trying to get me away before I run for it. I manage to kick one of them off and I run.

 

I make it out to the fields full of cattle. The sound of my own breath trying to keep me on my feet is enough to scare me.

 

"It's not real. It's not real. Itsnotreal. Itsnotrealitsnotreal," I whisper to myself.

 

But it all seems too real. It always seems too real. The only thing I care about right now is the fence behind me and the grass beneath me. I'm still crying I realize and quickly wipe away my tears. The 74th Hunger Games started the same as the last 15.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

My brother and I have our name in the games more times than I would ever want. I love my parents but I couldn't understand how anyone could have kids when they know there is a chance they could die in the games. My brother and I walk towards the square together.

 

"Don't worry we won't get chosen," I say to Con, my brother, but my voice sounds like a lie to me. He doesn't reply but flashes me a 'be quiet you're not helping' look.

 

The large yard where the reaping is held is filling quickly. Con makes sure I am registered before registering himself. Today I wears my best and only dress and have my uncharacteristic of 10 red hair tied back with ribbon. My pale skin is bold against the dresses blue material and the collar is flipped wrong. Con fixes my dress before being split apart as he goes to the front with the 18 year olds and I stand by the front with the sixteen year olds.

 

Today dust is thick in the air and the people walking amongst the dirt doesn't help it stay down. A women with four twirls of thick bright yellow hair is this years escort. Her dress looks similar to cow manure I think. The mayor is starting on the history of Panem and I can't possibly listen I'm on such high levels of anxiety. I can see Tam our districts only victor sitting quietly in a chair. He sits expressionless an unreadable glaze over him. Nothing new.

 

"Happy 59th Hunger Games!! And may the odds be ever in your favor!!" The yellow haired women yells excitement in her voice. At that moment I can feel everyone around me's hate for her.

 

"Ladies first!!" I hold my breath. I hope it isn't me. I pray its anyone other than me.

 

"Red Odinsteed!!"

 

I can hear my mom's screams.

 

I try to catch my breath.

 

I look for her and I see her trying to get to me but my dad holds her back.

 

Someone beside me points to me and I feel everyone slowly turning towards me.

 

There's a moment of panic where I don't know what to do.

 

What will happen to me now?

 

I take a deep breath to steady myself before turning and walking towards the front pushing away the Peacekeeper that dared to touch me.

 

And now my own mothers cries are quiet as someone silences her. Other than them the crowd is silent. District ten doesn't win. That's just how it is. Nothing is different today. I find myself on stage looking angrily into the distance. I am pissed.

 

"Red! And your hair is red how strange!!" The yellow women says.

 

"Must be a coincidence," I hiss and the venom laces my voice. I stare into the cameras and try to play off how scared I am with how angry I am.

 

"Well congratulations Red!! Now to the gentlemen!!" The women yells and I pray it isn't my brother. Anyone but Con. Con was my best friend and more important he needed to be here for everyone if I wasn't.

 

"Yohan Perthshire!!" I breathe a sigh of relief Con will be okay. Con will take care of everything.

 

A guy I recognize comes over to the stage he holds a look revealing nothing. I think I've seen him at my neighbor's house. I had a neighbor named Nox, he was a smart kid who got into trouble more often than was healthy. This year was Nox's last year as a possible victim so he would be okay now. I had seen Yohan hanging with Nox before.

 

Yohan has walked onto the stage. He has to be around 18. He's handsome in a sort of brooding way. He shares the look of most of the people in 10, Tanned skin and dark hair. Yet he has high cheek bones and hasn't reacted to the fact he was chosen so he will do good in the games I think. I stick out like a sore thumb with red hair and pink skin but I also have remained strong and not cried.

 

"Congratulations to this years tributes!!" The women says. She urges us to shake hands and we awkwardly shake hands. But after the handshake Yohan and I keep our hands together, maybe out of pure fear or maybe out of rebellion. Probably fear because I can see how white our hands are turning from holding on to tight. We stand on stage with our hands held together as the mayor went over the Treaty of Treason. Then we were pulled away from the crowds to see our friends and family one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of my bedroom on the train to get some dinner. I could hear Atlas talking to the tributes and I braced myself for a second before walking into the car.

 

"Happy 74th annual Hunger Games!!" I said with a capital accent. Atlas rolled his eyes at me.

 

"You're late to dinner," Atlas said.

 

"I'm late to everything. What are you two's names?" I ask as I slide into the open wooden chair.

 

"If you could stay through one ceremony maybe you would know," the girl growled. She was probably 17 or so. She had black hair and burnt skin. The consequence of staying outside too long in district 10.

 

"Horne Duncan," the boy said not even bothering to argue. He was large probably 18. However his foot which looked as though it had been crushed. He had amber eyes and a strong jawline. At least they weren't super young this year, it's better when they're older.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the reaping. The reaping and I don't get along. The good news is that you'll have one mentor this year," I stated simply, Buck wouldn't be coming again this year which wasn't surprising. Then I shook Horne's hand. The girl seemed to study me for a minute before saying "Rhyme Fairbain."

 

"Lovely. Now dig in this is more food than you've ever had," and probably ever will I thought. Atlas turned on the tv so we could watch the other reapings. I avoid the food because at the moment my stomach was ready to throw out everything I put in it. Atlas watched with his dark eyes. He leaned towards me and whispered so only I could hear.

 

"You should eat more." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of juice. I gulped the whole thing as I watched the tributes eat. Atlas seemed disappointed with me now but was watching the reapings. The kids were making comments.

 

"The guy from two you'll need to watch more then the other careers. The girl from five seems sly. But watch the careers they kill easily." I said. Rhyme seemed to be paying attention only to the food but Horne was watching.

 

We reached district 10 and I turned up the volume. First was my great escape broadcasted across to every district. I quickly got up to find some alcohol. Alcohol always cleared my mind or it made me forget; it was a win-win. I watched myself kick the peacekeeper and released a small smile, Snow would hate that. The commenters tried to get a laugh off of it. Then I was off the stage. Next the kids names were called. Rhyme had cried but Horne's face was stone not betraying a single thought. He reminded me of Yohan and I took a drink to clear that thought.

 

Next was 11 which held one of my two best friends. Chaff didn't make a fool of himself the way I had. Chaff did look thoroughly drunk though. A girl of twelve was called for his district and I cursed but Atlas squeezed my hand to calm me.

 

My mind jumps for a moment.

 

There's a girl- young probably around 12- eating with me. She has tan skin and black hair braided down behind her. She is wearing a blue dress with lace sleeves and I can tell it's her Sunday best. She has a gap in her front two teeth and she smiles like the world is perfect. She asks me about the games and I watch as it rips the innocence right off her. Slowly I see the blood seep out of her and watch her turn into nothing more than a shell of the smile.

 

My mind switched back to reality. I was still with Horne and Rhyme and Atlas. The girl I had seen was dead- killed in the games by a career with a pretty face and an ugly spear. It was years ago of course but I swear I had just seen it again. I relaxed again and moved towards Atlas. Atlas wrapped an arm around me. I turned back to the reaping and watched a tall, strong, and dark guy- not unlike my friend Chaff.

 

"Watch him," I managed to rasp out.

 

Atlas whispers to me so low I can hardly hear him. "Did you just leave me for a second there?"

 

"Yeah the little girl made me think of someone." I mumble back quietly.

 

"You should see a doctor about these hallucination. Sometimes you act out violently from them. What if you hurt someone?" He asks me. I glance at the kids but they're watching the commentary of the two announcers fully.

 

"I won't hurt anyone. A lot of victors have them it's normal. Plus where would I go? I'm not from the Capitol I can't just get some fancy doctor to prescribe me medicine 10 will never have."

 

"I'm just saying it's not normal even if other victors have them. You should get help." Atlas sighs so loud that the two tributes look over at us. I motion for them to keep watching the reel.

 

"We can talk about this another time," I whisper to Atlas and Atlas looks annoyed but nods.

 

Then came 12. I watched Haymitch hug Effie and laughed out loud.

 

"What an old drunk," Rhyme spit.

 

"If you win the games you can mock him. But you haven't yet so leave it," I defended. Atlas rolled his eyes. Atlas didn't dislike Haymitch but didn't love him either. Atlas was also 100% certain Haymitch and I were in love.

 

Someone volunteers. Something that never happens in the far districts. I hadn't even volunteered. I see the small girl she volunteered for and know it must be her sister.

 

It brings memories of my own brother. He had been dead for years along with the rest of my family. Their memories still haunted my life. And then as if Haymitch knew I needed cheering up, he stumbles across the stage.

 

"Look at her. Look at this one!" Haymitch hollers, throwing an arm around the girls shoulders. "I like her! Lots of. " He waits for a second to think of a word. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases her and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Then he fell off the stage. Both of my tributes laugh at him.

 

I manage a small smile. I was happy that Haymitch would stand up to the capital and that I'm not the only one who fucked up their reaping. But I'm also scared that Haymitch will go to far and might get killed. That concludes the reapings.

 

"Alright off to bed kids no matter what you do don't think too hard and get as much sleep as possible," I state to them. I start walking too my room leaving them to do what they want.

 

Despite telling them not to think too hard I sit in bed all night thinking. I eventually take my camera out and wander around taking photos. Then I'm back in the bed trying to sleep again. Eventually I give up and start working out. By then its morning and I'm off to breakfast.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

 

Everything about seeing my friends before I die is terrible and it feels more like I'm dreaming than anything else.

 

My mother rushes in first holding me tight and saying how sorry she is and how much he loves me. She promises she will watch every night.

 

My father is next and he also hugs me and whispers things meant to reassure me. But they don't work.

 

Only my brother reaches my thoughts. We'd always has the ability to reach each other though. Con looks at me before saying "You can win this you know. You're fast and you're smart and you're ready to fight. Don't give up. Show them that district ten hasn't given up."

 

They are taken away and my two best friends come in. Alexa has dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Nox has come too. He has the districts dark eyes and tan skin. They're both hugging me and launching advise at me.

 

"You have to get sponsors."

 

"Listen to Tam."

 

"The cornucopia is the way to go."

 

"The cornucopia is not the way to go."

 

There are so many conflicting statements that I can't even understand what they're saying. So I lean forward and hug them both.

 

"I'll do my best to win this." I state and they seem to be happy enough with this statement. Alexa cries for a minute and I hug them both before they too had gone away. I am pulled out to a car that they will drive to the train station. Yohan and I are amazed by the inside of the car. We all rode in the back of truck beds to work but we've never been inside a real car. I'm happy to see neither of us have cried yet and hope that maybe we will look strong enough for sponsors.

 

Then we are pushed away from the crowds of people who came to see us off and onto the train. I've never been on a train before only seen them from a far. I look over at Yohan who has what I can assume is the same look on my face. Completely amazed.

 

On the train I have the most amazing dinner I've ever eaten. There are soups and things called olives and bread and all kind of meats and sweets and soups and cookies and weird drinks and I'm overwhelmed by all the choices. It's all so rich and fresh and exotic and unlike the food we have in district 10. I stuff myself so full I'm sure I'll be sick.

 

A tall man with long dark hair braided down his back and an angular tanned face joins us at the table halfway through the dinner. He stops the rant of our escort, whose name I've already forgotten.

 

"I'm Tam," Tam states as he sits by us. Tam looks ancient. Tam had won the sixth hunger games at age 18. He was one of the only victors we had ever had (the other being Buck who was not 100% there at this point) and seemed like he would stick around until we had another.

 

"We know. Everyone in district 10 knows you," Yohan says. I nod in agreement. Tam seems saddened by this.

 

"Do you think you can win this?" Tam asks.

 

"Yes," I say and my answer is immediate and determined.

 

"Yes," Yohan answers a half second later.

 

"You two sound determined for once. You have any skills?" Tam asks.

 

"I can fight with a knife or maybe a sword I think. I have handled a cleaver for years," Yohan says. I believe it. Yohan looks strong and if he wasn't from my district he would immediately be an enemy. Even being from my district I don't trust him.

 

"I'm fast. I ran messages and I learn quickly," I state. Tam thinks this over for a second.

 

Tam nods and then makes us watch the other districts reaping. I feel sick and incredibly alone but I don't move towards Yohan or Tam. There's oceans between the three of us. Then it's off to bed.

 

I walk with Yohan to our bedrooms which are directly opposite each other. We stand in the hallway for a second searching for something to say to each other.

 

"It'll be okay. We both just have to try our best," Yohan says. I nod and say a goodnight which he repeats then we both go to our own room. I crash into my bed. It's so soft I feel like I'm being swallowed alive. I don't sleep much that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning," I manage as I walk into breakfast. So far it's only Atlas and I. I can see Atlas looking me over. I know I look like shit but I feel like shit so at least I match.

 

"Did you sleep last night?" Atlas asks. I shake my head and sit down at the table.

 

"Did you wake up the kids?" I ask. Atlas nods. We begin breakfast in silence. I eat a slice of bacon before pouring some juice. I splash a little vodka in for the Capitol.

 

The tributes walk in and quickly start piling their plates.

 

"Try some of this. It's called Hot chocolate," I say and the kids listen suprisingly. They drink the entire pot of it and eat more food then they probably ever had in their life.

 

"We're here!!" Atlas says his voice becoming more of a capital accent as we approach. The kids dash to the window and look out across the city. I remain in my seat. I do not enjoy the Capitol but the Capitol enjoys me.

 

"Okay quick tips. Let the stylist do whatever they want their job is to make you look good. They may be terrible at the job in your eyes but the Capitol eats it up," I tell them. They nod at this information.

 

"What about the arena? What should we do in there?" Rhyme asks.

 

"I'll tell you about that later. Come on you have to meet your stylist." I guide them to the door where their stylist wait. I send them off with the stylist then wave goodbye to Atlas as I head to the annual mentor meeting.

 

The annual meeting is held in the training center every year. Every year they go over procedure and your job as a mentor. For once I'm excited I'll get to see Haymitch and Chaff, who are at this point my best friends. My other friends too; Finnick, Johanna, and Mags. I'm friends with other victors as well. After working together for so long we all know each other. But mostly I'm excited to see Haymitch and Chaff because the three of us get along surprisingly well.

 

I'm one of the first people here. This seems to have surprised everyone in the room and its surprise me to be honest. 10 is usually one of the later trains. I feel like there are needles all over me as more and more people start showing up. Some of them are good people and some I remember killing tributes of mine. I catch my breath and wave at the two victors from 9; they were always nice to me. I see Johanna and we have a half hug of sorts and talk for a few minutes. I like Johanna because she's always angry and I understand the anger. Also because she curses like a champion and because I know the Capitol has fucked up her life too. Then Finnick comes in and I walk over to him and hug him. Finnick makes a couple jokes but we've been friends for long enough that I know how much he doesn't want to be here.

 

After that Chaff shows up. Chaff looks absolutely threatening something I envy. Chaff is very tall at around six foot something and has black skin and short black hair. He also had a stump for a hand (which looked more badass than my own missing leg). Chaff was one of my best friends. We had always just sort of clicked together and had bonded over the games, alcohol, and doing dumb stuff together.

 

"Cripple buddy!!" I yell and Chaff laughs. I hold up my prosthetic leg and he holds up the stump of his arm. We laugh for a minute. The needles diminish as Chaff moves near me.

 

"You're husband here yet?" Chaff asks. I roll my eyes at him.

 

"I don't like him," I defend.

 

"I don't think you like him. I think you love him," Chaff jokes and I punch him in the arm. Hard.

 

"Sorry. Sorry. If I give you some of this-" he holds up a flask, "would you forgive me?"

 

I immediately nod and take a drink from it.

 

"Healthy but a drunk with hallucinations. The Capitol thinks you're hilarious though half your jokes are making fun of them. What a contradiction," Chaff whispers to me. I throw a suspicious glance.

 

"With justified reasons," I defended.

 

"Everyone in here has justified reasons," Chaff argues.

 

"And they all have problems. At least I don't drink as much as you and Haymitch. This been your mind for a while?" I argue back and the feeling of needles all over my body is back.

 

"Don't make this about me little red. You know I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to remind you," Chaff seems to realize it's pointless to argue with me. I'm on edge again and I want to go find fresh air but Haymitch chooses this moment to come in. He looks half drunk and his clothes are a mess but I am so happy to see him. He looks like shit but he's so familiar and Haymitch that I walk over and wrap myself in a hug. The needles are gone now.

 

"Hey Red," Haymitch slurs into my hair. He releases his hug and gives me a look over. One eyebrow pops up in concern before doing some weird manly hug with Chaff. Then we all crash into a couch. Some Capitol staff member comes in and begins telling us our duties. After all the years of sending kids to their death I know them by heart. As the meeting starts we pass the bottle around. About halfway into the "how a mentor should act" speech, I fall asleep on Haymitch's shoulder curled between him and Chaff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Let them do whatever they want. Hopefully you won't be cowboys again this year," Tam states as the stylists have appeared. They grab me and pull me one way and pull Yohan the other. I hope I won't be naked.

 

My team is all talking at once and I'm trying very hard to hear what they're saying but it's too many people talking at once and I give up.

 

I'm taken to a strange room and asked to take off my clothes. I blush and manage to do what they say. They laugh at me and say something about how I'm too innocent or too sweet. Then I'm dragged away and washed and I feel like an animal more than a human. After I'm washed they pour wax onto me and proceed to remove every inch of hair from my body. I scream a lot during it but I never object. I try to block everything out until I'm standing by a mirror and I notice how completely different I look.

 

Eventually they finish and the stylist team seems proud of their work. Then one of them, I can't remember their names but he has purple hair, runs to tell the person in charge.

 

A man comes out and watches me carefully. He has white hair and gold tattoos running all across him. There's blue eyeliner around each eye. He seems angry. Other than that he looks quite tame in a white shirt with a huge dip at the neck and black pants. I hope he won't make me naked.

 

"I like you," he says after a minute. Then he tosses me a robe and pulls me to another room. There are chairs for me to sit at. He is still silent and mostly watching me.

 

"I decided against nudity," he says. And I let out a grateful breath.

 

"And no cowboys," he states. He still hasn't told me his name. Maybe one of the stylist did.

 

"I don't care as long as I'm not naked," I tell him. He smiles.

 

"Ludd," he holds out a hand.

 

"Red," I state shaking his hand. His eyes light up and he pulls out a pad of paper.

 

"This will be the design for you this year," he states. Everything about him seems calculating and I feel like I should be on edge around him but instead I feel quite at home. "I'll admit I anticipated you having the trademark dark hair and tan skin. But you are gorgeous on you own. Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, good eyebrows, not bad nose, lips could be better, decent cheekbones."

 

I'm a little shocked at his forwardness about my looks but I quickly cover it and look at his designs.

 

The designs. They are almost unbelievably good. It's the best we've had in years if not ever.

 

"Let's get you dressed," he says and I trust him more because he actually has tried to give me a chance in this game of death.

 

The costume looks good on me, I think. It's made of mostly leather. There are leather arm guards on me and the dress I wear is all leather and metal mixed together. On my head there is a bull's skull. The make up is strange and makes my face look hollow and empty like the skull on my head. It doesn't make me look sexy or likable but it makes me looks strong and that's enough.

 

After that I'm brought down to a large stable area where the chariots wait. Ludd walks me over to district 10s chariot. There are four brown horses that look about the same color as our costume. Yohan waves at me from where he's sitting. He's wearing leather pants and a bull skull making him look like some half man and half bull. He looks very good. I look alright or at least better then usual.

 

"Why did you hold hands at the ceremony?" Ludd asks us. I glance at Yohan and he glances at me.

 

"We were scared and yet we were all we had from our district," I find myself saying. Yohan nods in agreement. Ludd nods at this. Then he's disappeared like the phantom he seems to be.

 

"Your guy seems kind of weird," Yohan states and I find myself agreeing. Yohan compliments my bull skull with a laugh and I thank him and complement his. Then we both watch our competition and I glance around the stables and eye everyone's costumes. I can't help but think that ours are one of the best. Poor twelve is coal again. Eleven isn't much better. Seven is trees again. Only the career districts look half decent.

 

I spot two men that are drinking to the side. One of them has blonde hair and quite a handsome face. The other is taller and has dark skin. They are both laughing at some joke I can't hear. I recognize one of them as the victor of the last quarter quell. I remember cheering for him, because he was cute and had treated another girl well in the games. The other I don't recognize but I have no doubt that he is also a victor.

 

Then its time to go and we have no choice but to get in the chariot. The chariot is steady and the horses are very well trained. They are different then those in our district. They look pretty. Not as fast and strong but prettier. District 1 goes out earning huge cheers followed by district 2 and so on. Eventually it's our turn and the chariot goes forward. We look strong. The crowd actually pays attention to us. Yohan yells over the noise. "Look angry!"

 

And that's what I do. I look ahead and furrow my eyebrows just slightly. I don't smile and wave like the others. Yet the crowd has exploded over us. We don't have the best costumes or personalities but we are unexpected and new and that puts us into the competition.

 

The chariots pull into the training center and I just about fall of the chariot. My legs are shaking but I'm filled with adrenaline.

 

"You did amazing!" Yohan says throwing an arm around my shoulder in a quick hug.

 

"Thanks you too!!" I say back. And I wonder how we've gone from complete strangers to best friends in one chariot ride and I can't help but think, it's because we remind each of home and what we left behind. But that's not true. We generally got on very well. The thought is followed by the realization I might have to kill him.

 

"Not bad. Or at least the audience didn't think you sucked as much as you usually do," Tam says. I laugh a little.

 

Tam walks us to the elevator and waves at the two drunk guys from earlier as he goes by. They wave back.

 

"Nice costumes you didn't look like total bullshit this year!!" The blonde guy says and then laughs so hard at his joke that he falls from his chair. Tam rolls his eyes and we get in the elevator.

 

"Those two are idiots," Tam states.

 

"Why'd you say hi to them then?" Yohan asks. Tam thinks for a minute

 

"Because sometimes you care about idiots," Tam replies. I don't understand at the time but it sticks in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting consistently is a myth. I apologize and will post two chapters as an apology.


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately after the meeting we have to split up again. I hate it. I want to stay with the few people I care about for as long as possible.

 

I'm rushed to my stylist. I only have one and her name is Lucia. Lucia has short spiked black hair. Her eyes are always surrounded by black and gold eyeliner. She usually wears black and gold dresses that make her look like a trophy. She's been my stylist for years now.

 

"Hey Lucia," I say as I walk in. Lucia looks up at me and smiles. She walks over and gives me a hug. She reminds me of a cat most of the time because of the way she goes between very loving and cold glares.

 

"Red. I'm happy to see you again! I have the wardrobe of the century for you," Lucia states. She first fixes me up making sure I'm properly waxed and cuts my hair back into place before doing some elegant braid. Then she does makeup. It consists mostly of eyeliner and light contouring.

 

"This year I kept up your black theme but I threw in splashes of color. This year the color is red." She holds up designs and clothes than throws me a dress for tonight's ceremony. It's mostly black but has small cuts where red mesh has been thrown in. It looks aggressive but good on me like I've been doused in blood. All the red of my skin, my hair, and my dress are matching. I'm given gold gladiator shoes.

 

"I'll send you the clothes don't worry darling. You look lovely go kick some ass," Lucia says before pushing me out of her room. I head down to the ceremony. I'm late already but I doubt the chariots have started coming by. I jump into the seat between Chaff and Haymitch. Behind me sit Effie and Atlas, Chaff's escort must have wondered off.

 

"Damn you look hot," Chaff says with a chuckle before offering me some champagne. I can feel my cheeks burning up but take the champagne and manage a thanks. Chaff looks good in a plain black button up, vest, and pants. Haymitch has on a black tie and blue dress shirt with a three piece suit. I can't help but think that he looks handsome. He doesn't look like the mess he did this morning. I realize what I've been thinking and shake my head of the thoughts. Chaff gives me a shit eating grin before turning to Haymitch.

 

"What do you think, Haymitch?" Chaff asks. Haymitch was looking at me but turns away as if he's been caught.

 

"You look great, Red," he answers. Chaff is laughing his butt off next to me. I roll my eyes and concentrate on the parade. The tributes look pretty good. As mine come out I see they are cowboys once again. Then 12 is out and looks as though they're on fire. I touch the old burn on my wrist in pure reaction. I'm amazed by the fact that they aren't burning. Then I notice that they both are holding hands. I nudge Haymitch who looks like a proud father watching his tributes go by. I lean in close so he can hear me.

 

"Nice job," I say. He looks up and mouths thank you before watching the tributes again. I stare at Haymitch for a second before tuning back to the tributes as well.

 

The tributes are doing their final laps around. Chaff, Haymitch, and I walk down stairs to greet our tributes.

 

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I ask Haymitch. I've slept in other tributes rooms since I first got out of the games. I couldn't sleep well alone. The other tributes understood and didn't ask about it.

 

"Anytime," Haymitch replies.

 

"Good thanks. Same for you Chaff!" I yell to Chaff as I go to greet my tributes.

 

"Our costumes were shit," Rhyme says and I nod in agreement.

 

"They always are, you can still win this," I say to them though it will be harder to find them sponsors. I bring them to the elevator waving at Finnick as he passed by. Finnick smiled and waved back.

 

"You're friends with Finnick?" Rhyme asks. I forget that Finnick is something of a sex symbol.

 

"Yeah I'd say he's one of my best friends."

 

"Lucky." She manages.

 

"If you win you could be too," I reply and that shuts up Rhyme really fast. I don't mention to her that Finnick is actually in love with someone because I'm not about to ruin that girls hopes. We join the elevator with Johanna's tributes and her. She's with her male mentor whose name is something like Blight. I press the button for 10.

 

"Cowboys again I see," Johanna says and I laugh.

 

"And trees as always!" I joke. Johanna and I laugh though the jokes are dark and resentful for the kids who could die from the lack of sponsors because of this.

 

"I'll see you later?" Johanna says as the elevator opens to her floor.

 

"Of course," I reply. Then the elevator has closed again and shot up to our floor. I can see how impressed they are by the elevator and I lead them into the floor.

 

Atlas is giving orders for dinner. There are Avoxes standing by for every order. Atlas turns and strikes a huge smile as we all walk in.

 

"Are you going to help us or not?" Horne asks quietly. I'm slightly taken aback and stop walking.

 

"I always try to help my tributes," I reply.

 

"Then why are you always drunk? Or always breaking down?" Rhyme spits out at me.

 

"Do you think if you win the games you are ever the same? It's better than death but it changes you. There are no winners only survivors," I parrot what Haymitch told me years ago.

 

I doubt they get it but they stop asking me about my bad habits. Now we go to dinner. Atlas gazes at me happily. Atlas has put on my plate my favorite foods and I can't help but glance at him gratefully. There are olives and potatoes and steak and strawberries and choclate ice cream. I manage to eat a little of each and all of the olives. The reruns of tonight's show is on but I'm not paying attention.

 

"Get to bed. We have work to do tomorrow," I tell the kids once they've finished dinner and watching the ceremony. Then I go shower before I head to bed myself. The capitol may be terrible in many ways but they are definitely number one for showers. I have managed to find the perfect settings for my shower and I always end up taking an hour long shower.

 

Once I finally leave the shower I set my wardrobe for what I want. I put on my undergarments first and then look through the clothes. I find a shirt that has to be two sizes too big for me. It hangs down past my butt. I pull on a pair of shorts and then walk out to the elevator. I push the button for floor 12 and go up. I see Effie, Haymitch, and two people I've never seen before. I must look surprised because Haymitch quickly introduces me to the two designers.

 

I shakes hands with Portia and Cinna who I can't help but linger on. He looks ridiculously gorgeous.

 

"Your leg is a prosthetic?" Cinna asks. I don't know why he asked. You can easily tell that my leg isn't actually the awkward eggshell colored plastic material.

 

"Yes. I lost it in my games."

 

"I don't suppose you remember who you're designer was during the games?" Cinna asks.

 

"Ludd," I state instantly still remembering the phantom of a man. I see the slightest sign of recognition. Cinna nods but I'm too tired to continue talking.

 

Then I wave goodbye and go to Haymitch's room. I play around with the weird capital electronics mostly using the windows to look around the city and changing backgrounds.

 

Haymitch walks in and immediately strips down to just boxers before getting in bed. I roll in next to him.

 

"Sorry I should've told you Cinna and Portia would be here," Haymitch says and I shrug.

 

"I didn't mind. How long have you had them?" I ask turning over so I'm looking him in the eyes.

 

"They're new this year," Haymitch states.

 

"Cinna's gorgeous," I tell Haymitch who looks only slightly annoyed.

 

"Better yet he did a great job," I add. Haymitch looks slightly less irritated now.

 

"Yeah he did," Haymitch yawns. We continue talking for a few minutes before falling asleep.

 

It always starts off in the arena as I'm standing on the platform waiting to run. I glance around and see that all the other people I have cared about or do care about are here. I can see my family. Chaff and Haymitch are on either side of me. Johanna, Mags, and Finnick are on the other side. There's Atlas and Tam. I can see some of my tributes.

 

Then the countdown is done and everyone's running. I grab a bag and I'm running away. Today it's my brother who kills me. He slices my throat. The last thing I see is the sick grin on his face as he kills me.

 

I wake up gasping for air. I'm dripping sweat and having trouble breathing. Haymitch is awake too and he's sitting in front of me trying to calm me down. For a minute I'm terrified because he was there too. He's killed me before too. I must have been screaming, I think. I've managed to steady myself enough that I can hear what he's saying.

 

"Red it's not real. It's just a dream. Look you're okay we're at the training center you're in my room. I'm here with you. It's just you and me," he's repeats over and over. I glance around and realize he's right. I collapse onto the bed then and Haymitch lays down again but I can tell he's still watching me.

 

Haymitch doesn't ask me what happened in the dream. He's smart enough to know I don't want to talk about it. But he does stay close by. He always has a hand touching me so I know I'm not alone. I can't help but to think that this is much better than being in district 10 alone.

 

"You'll never have to go back," Haymitch whispers. I nod and pull myself forward to hug him. He hugs me too. Then we release and he tries to get more sleep. I lay and watch him. His hands are tight on his knife and I wonder how he's never stabbed me when he wakes up to me screaming. But I push the thought away. Sometimes he cries out in his sleep and I know he's having nightmares. That's what the games do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The training center is just as impressive as the rest of the building. However unlike the quiet glass elevators and the beyond amazing rooms we were staying in the training arena was to make sure we have a chance. I'm thankful that we will get some good training before we die. Yohan and I are training together with Tam but we've decided to do our own thing during the training days. Tam warned us before we left not to do the thing we are best at it. I'm not sure what I'm best at it but I guess I'll be good at the obstacle course. So I avoid that.

 

I go to the archery station. I've never done archery and have to listen to the instructor before doing anything. I'm decent considering I've never shot a bow before. I enjoy the feeling of the release though so I stick around for a little while. Then I'm off to fire making. I already know this skill though and quickly head to knots. The knots area is fun because of how repetitive and calming it is.

 

Lunch is spent in a huge cafeteria and I sit by Yohan. Unlike most of the tributes we actually talk to each other. At this point I'm not sure I could kill Yohan to win. Every lunch we get a little closer. Once lunch is done, I train more.

 

That's how the next two days are. I turn out to excel at sword fighting and knife throwing. I'm quite good at archery by the end. I'm getting good at knots. I have aced the edible plants test twice. I am terrible at weights.

 

"Are you ready?" Yohan questions as the girl from 9 leaves. I nod.

 

"Are you?" I ask. He manages to nod. Then we sit in silence. Soon they call Yohan. My heart is beating like a wild horse. My stomach is in knots. Then it's my turn.

 

"Red Odinsteed," someone says and I can feel myself getting up and walking in. The first thing I notice is that the people who hold my life in their hands are only barely paying attention to me, if it at all.

 

I've thought over what I'm best and I keep coming back to the obstacle course it looks fairly easy and I know I can complete it. I walk over there and quickly go though the course. About one person has watched me.

 

"HEY LISTEN HERE!! COULD YOU ALL DO YOUR JOB AND WATCH ME!! IN RETURN ILL GIVE YOU A HELL OF A FIGHT IN THE ARENA!!" I yell at them. They seem shocked at my sudden outburst and suddenly I realize I have made a terrible decision offending the people who can help me. But there's nothing I can do but prove myself. I notice that the obstacle course goes right above the sword training area.

 

A plan has formed and without thinking it through I have grabbed a sword and am running the obstacle course. As I approach the obstacle course I jump down on top of the dummy and cut his head off.

 

The judges watch in surprise and I give them a mock salute before leaving. I walk back up to the room where everyone waits tensely for the results.


	5. Chapter 5

I start to head back to my floor once the sun begins to rise. I run into the girl Haymitch is mentoring in the hallway. She clearly is surprised to see me come out Haymitch's door.

 

"I needed to talk to Haymitch ," I respond automatically.

 

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I just was surprised that Haymitch had-" she trails off as if she can't finish the sentence.

 

"We're just friends. He has Chaff and I and I guess Effie. Finnick and Johanna too," I say as I walk her to breakfast.

 

"Hey here's a tip kid. Listen to Haymitch. He's not as stupid as he looks," I say with a smile before leaving her alone.

 

I'm the first one up on my floor. I sit and eat some bacon. The avoxes stand by waiting for any order. I watch them with curiosity.

 

I began a conversation with one of the avoxes. He has dark skin with small cuts all across his arms. We talk for a while. I ask him where he's from (11), does he know Chaff (he knows of him), and you ever seen a bull (no he hasn't). Then I ask if I can help him at all (no.) A short answer but I wish I could do more.

 

I had an avocado teach me some of their secret language for a couple years until he disappeared. He was probably dead know. Or in torture. He sometimes came back and haunted my thoughts.

 

My discussions continue until Atlas and my tributes wake up. Then I ask him to wait up for me.

 

"What did you ask the avox?" Atlas asks as he fills his plate.

 

"We were just talking about stuff and things," I reply. Atlas looks like he wants to object but he keeps his mouth shut.

 

"Our strategy is going to be simple for training. Learn as much as you can but don't show off what your good at. What are you guys good at?" I add as an afterthought.

 

"I'm a pretty fast thinker and I'm strong," Horne says. I buy it he has broad shoulders and a look in his eye that gives off intelligence.

 

"I'm fast," Rhyme says. I nod.

 

"Well I'm not sure what you two are best at. But try to learn everything you can," I tell them. Then we take the elevator down to the training area. I send my kids into the training room. Johanna and Finnick are waiting for me outside when I'm done.

 

Finnick is smiling and being flirty with anyone who walks by and I feel strange having seen him when he isn't like that. Johanna and I are talking about this year games and if any of our tributes have a chance. We waste the day talking but I'm glad to get to know them better. After all I only see them once a year most years. Johanna still seems generally pissed off but she seems better by the end of the day.

 

The first day of training is over just like that and I'm back in the room with Atlas and the kids.

 

"Tips for the arena?" I manage. The kids are paying attention to me for once. Yet I'm having trouble thinking what's the most important tip.

 

"Number one before anything else if you want to win you have to want to be alive. Don't give up on life. Number two you need to eat but mostly you need to drink so find some water. Water is the most important thing in the arena. Number three don't go to the cornucopia. If you do you'll die. Four, you're never safe, if you feel safe you're wrong. Five. Alliances are okay as long as they aren't careers. Six. Don't trust any of your alliances because in the end everyone wants to save themself," I stop for a second and realize those are the best tips I can give. The kids seemed to have listened to me though. I send them to bed after that. Time for more training.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Tam seems okay with the news. But Tam seems okay with everything. Tam is just too calm for someone who had to kill other children to win.

 

"I wonder what your score will be," Tam states and then he's back to eating his soup again. Yohan seems to understand my nerves as well.

 

Ludd and Yohan's designer walk in and the difference between them is immediately noticeable. Ludd is still mostly silent offering advise quietly. Yohan's designer Annita is loud and bubbly talking over the games. We all eat dinner together. I stuff myself with anything that comes near me and I look up to see Yohan doing the same. Then we're dragged away to watch the scores.

 

The careers have all scored well. As well as someone from 7. Then we're up. Yohan has scored a nine. Everyone is congratulating him when my score comes on and the room falls silent.

 

"How the hell did you score an 11?" Ludd asks. I'm in shock myself.

 

"She's got some fire in her and they like that. What did you use?" Tam asks clasping my shoulder.

 

"I ran the obstacle course and I used a sword." I stutter out.

 

"Well nice job," Tam says and everyone is congratulating us. There are pats on the back and high fives.

 

"You did good kids. Now get some sleep tomorrow will take some work." Tam tells us and I believe him.

 

Yohan and I walk back together to our rooms. It had become a habit. "You did a fantastic job. Maybe one of us can win."

 

"Don't count yourself out yet. You did great today too," I state. Yohan blushes and gives a half shrug. We both have a hand on our doors when I turn and speak again. "I'm not going to try to get you in the games. Alliance to at the least not kill each other?"

 

Yohan smiles and nods. "I'd like that."

 

Then we both split up and head to bed but I can't help but wonder about Yohan. If we hadn't been in the games maybe there would have been something there?


	6. Chapter 6

I spend the next two days working and hanging out with Chaff, Haymitch, Johanna, Mags, and Finnick. The next thing I know I'm waiting for scores for my tributes.

 

Horne has a 7 and Rhyme has a 6. They aren't great scores but I've dealt with worse. Chaff's girl gets a 7. Chaff's boy gets a 10. Haymitch's kids really bring it to the table though. The boy gets an 8 and the girl I had talked to got an eleven. I still congratulate my kids though because a 6 and a 7 is a pretty good score. They seemed disappointed but I know they'll get over it. Then they're off to bed and I got into the elevator to go upstairs to Haymicth's room. I has stayed with Chaff the night before but Chaff snored far too loud and so I would not being doing that anytime soon.

 

Once again I ran into Cinna. He smiled at me and once again I was struck by how handsome he was.

 

"Hello again," he says and his voice is quiet and melodic in a way that almost hurts me.

 

"Hi. Congrats on your tributes," I state.

 

"You too," I thank him. They did better than most and I am proud. Then I remember what will happen. Soon they will be nightmares.

 

"I've been thinking about your leg," Cinna said. I can feel myself blush and I glance down at the plain ugly plastic thing where my leg was.

 

"If you allow me I'd like to design you a new one. Something a bit nicer and more functional," Cinna said his voice quiet and yet a smile on his lips.

 

"That would be great. Though I won't be able to do it until the victory tour is over," I tell him. I always worked the victory tour as a photographer. It was one thing I had convinced the capital was a good idea. The capital chose which pictures could be released to make them look good. I had done lots of exhibits on the games over the years.

 

"That's fine I can wait," he says before leaving. Haymitch is going to be confused. I told him I'd be in his room a while ago and now I'm running late. I opened the door to his room.

 

"You're late," he grumbled. He looked clean but the mostly empty bottle of whiskey betrayed him.

 

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Cinna," I told him climbing into his bed.

 

"Why?" He growled. I glanced at him. He looked tense with his brow furrowed and his muscles tense.

 

"Calm down. He was talking to me about my leg," I whispered now into my sleeping spot.

 

"What about it?" Haymitch said having rolled over to look at me.

 

"He said he could make me a better leg," I whispered again.

 

"Is that what you want?" He asked finally becoming less tense.

 

"I want lots of things," I said which left just enough room for thought but I was tired and had already began to drift into sleep.

 

Haymitch woke up in the night. I had already woken from a nightmare or I doubt he would have woken me. We both sat in dark silence. Outside the capital is still awake.

 

"I'm so tired of this.” I whisper it because even though I'm not stating directly that I hate the games; I feel like the capitals listening to me.

 

"I am too," Haymitch replies. And it's so simple and so complex at once that I want to break down right there but I can't even move.

 

"Things will change," Haymitch adds but it doesn't make me feel better. Change is not the same as getting better and that's what I needed. There's a silence for a few minutes before Haymitch speaks again.

 

"Are you doing any photography projects right now?" He asks me. The change in topics is helpful.

 

"I haven't been doing much recently I need some new inspiration," I state.

 

"I still want to see the full district 12 collection," Haymitch adds and I can hear the joking edge to his voice. A few years ago I had done a full tour of all 12 districts and taken pictures of each. It was probably my most fun project because I was allowed to stay with other victor friends like Finnick, Chaff, and Haymitch. It also allowed me to travel throughout every district. Something I would never get the chance to do again with the rumors of rebellion beginning to pick up. Not only was the trip fun but it was my most successful gallery.

 

"You saw the gallery."

 

"You took a billion photos at 12 and there were about twenty in your gallery," Haymitch remarked.

 

"Maybe I'll show you them some day," I reply even though I know I won't. District 12 had been one of the districts that hit home for me. They were poor and the whole district was starving. The pictures were haunting and spoke of rebellion instead of what the capital wanted. Also there was the added fact that a lot of my photos were of Haymitch. And if there was one thing Haymitch didn't like it was himself.

 

"You're lying," Haymitch says and I'm surprised by how easily we recognize the other lying. I don't remember getting so close to him yet here we are lying in the same bed talking about things no one else knows. So I don't reply I just lie there and hope that one of us will fall asleep. It ends up being me.

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

 

"Today we will be training you on presentation and content in your interview," Tam says. I glance at Yohan and he glances at me. We are more nervous for this then training. The lady from the capital who has been with us, Janelle, will work presentation and Tam will work content. Yohan and I split up to start.

 

I'm stuck with Janelle first. She is happy with my posture. I run enough to know the best posture. She liked that about me but couldn't stand the 'angry look' on my face.

 

"Smile a little!!" Janelle says and I manage a smile. She does the most ridiculous pouting face I've ever seen.

 

"I need a real smile!!" She squeaks out and I want to strangle her. How do you smile when you know your going to die or if you don't then you'll have to live with the deaths of others.

 

"Come on Red!!" Janelle exclaims. She's trying to help in her own weird way I think. I give a real smile. Janelle claps her hands together.

 

"Very good now let's try something a little flirty," Janelle says. I put on a seductive smile and Janelle is beyond herself.

 

"You are quite the little actress!!" Janelle says.

 

"Thanks," I say. I've always been a fantastic liar, I'm guessing that's why I was able to do this so easily.

 

Then I'm told to put on high heels and it seems that none of the earlier stuff I had done matters. Because damn I'm terrible on heels. I end up tripping over my own legs and the carpet and the table and anything near me. I've also broken two sets of heels.

 

Janelle ends up having to call Ludd to see if I'll be wearing heels. Ludd doesn't answer and I'm left with an unhelpful Janelle. Janelle ends up giving up on me and moves on to how to sit properly in interviews. Halfway into the lesson Ludd walks in and demands to see me walk in heels. I strut for three steps and then trip and fall onto the rug.

 

Ludd shakes his head and proceeds to teach me how to walk in heels. He talks to me in ways I understand unlike Janelle who used to many reference to capital things. Ludd continued teaching me until he's convinced I've got the skill down and then he leaves.

 

"He's quite strange isn't he?" Janelle says. I nod my head in agreement. I didn't trust Ludd very much but I liked him. He understood the games. And he made me better.

 

After more training with Janelle I am to switch with Yohan. Tam waits for me in the other room and holds my gaze as I walk in. I sit across from him and he stares at me for a minute.

 

"Did you like anyone back in district 10?" He asks. I'm a little taken aback but I shake my head.

 

"No I mean I find some guys attractive but I'm not really attracted to anyone," I say in surprise.

 

"That's good," Tam says. Then he begins talk about images.

 

"You probably know that lots of people have images. They are flirty, or brash or confident. I don't want you to do that. I want you to be you because so far it seems to me that you have a likable personality. Here's the thing. You can't get angry. No matter what they ask," Tam says. And every word drills into my mind.

 

Tam then proceeds to go through about 100 questions to see my answers only occasionally changing them. Tam smiles. "You'll do great."

 

I find myself believing Tam 100%. Then again Tam looks and talks like someone who will live forever and I can't help but trust him. After Tam is finished I'm rushed to Ludd and put into my costume for tonight. It's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It's black with white splashed across it like bones. It doesn't have shoulders but I trust Ludd will be able to keep it on me. There's eyeliner around my eyes and a layered gold necklace to add to the look. I'm in awe of the way I look. I don't look like myself. Then I'm rushed to the interviews.

 

I've grown up around livestock being from district 10. My favorite livestock is Bulls. Bulls are massive and sometimes they get spooked and stampede. When I was seven I was running a message across a field when I got caught in a stampede. The Bulls do not care about anything other than getting away from what spooks them and so a small child was not even an obstacle to them. When they are running towards you it sounds like thunder and you can feel their stride inside you. I was lucky to be saved by one of the Cowboys before I got hurt or worse. That's how I would describe the feeling in my stomach now, like a bull stampede.

 

I hated waiting and the idea of going in front of the entirety of Panem made it worse. Everyone sat in a big circle until it was your turn to go up. I watched everyone go. Caesar reminds me of Janelle I don't like her but she is still helping me. Then it was my turn. I stood up as straight as possible and then tried to remember how to walk in heels. Once I remembered that a single thought crossed my mind 'make them love you so that you can live.'

 

I strutted up to Caesar waving at the crowd with a smile. I walked over and hugged Caesar. I'm looking in the crowd and I eventually lock eyes with Tam. Tam nods reassuringly at me.

 

"So Red, how do you like the capital?" Caesar asks me. This year he's all green the color of grass and I'm relaxed by it. The color of home.

 

"It's amazing, the food however is even more amazing," I say with a smile that I hope makes me look funny and a bit cocky and comfortable. The audience and Caesar laugh at this.

 

"What's your favorite food been?" Caesar asks.

 

"Oh that's hard to say. The olives are fantastic. But maybe the soup. Or the desserts. I would do anything for more dessert," I say laughing and throwing a wink to the audience. The audience laughs too. I don't feel tense at all. I feel good on stage.

 

"You look gorgeous by the way," Caesar says. I smile and nod my head as if I knew this. The crowd laughs. Caesar claps happily. "Absolutely amazing."

 

"Thanks. Not bad yourself," I say with a wink and the audience roars in laughter.

 

"Did you like any boys back in district ten?" Caesar ask after the laughing quiets. I lock eyes at Tam who gives me a wink: be flirty.

 

"Oh I liked just about all of them," I laugh. Caesar makes a happy shocked face. I wink at the crowd.

 

"You're a bit of a spit fire!! So coming from District 10 are you good with animals?" He asks.

 

"No I'm alright with dogs and horses but other than that no. I've had a few attempts on my life from Bulls. Please don't get me started on goats. Have you seen a goat before?" I ask back.

 

"I admit I haven't," he answers.

 

"They're crazy!! Like demented in fact." I say before making a few demented goat faces. Caesar joins in and we both make ridiculous goat faces leaving the audience in stitches.

 

Caesar raises his arm and the crowd is more quiet. "Do you think you have a chance in the games?"

 

"Oh yes. I'm not ready to leave you guys alone yet." I joke and the buzzer rings signaling I should leave. I quickly teach Caeser a special hand shake before sitting again.

 

Yohan is quiet during his interview but it goes okay. Then the last two districts go and we're brought off stage to go back to the training center.

 

I'm ready to pass out the second I'm off the stage. I had too much nervous energy and getting off the stage left me empty and tired.

 

But instead I'm met with cheering from Tam, Yohan, Ludd, Yohan's fashion designer, and Janelle.

 

"You did a great job," Yohan's designer says. Yohan glances towards me and smiles.

 

"Not as good as you Red did," he states. Ludd ruffles my hair and Tam just gives me a smile.

 

"The best I've had in years," Tam admits. I thank everyone and then we go back to our floor where I eat as much as I can and then I pass out. Tomorrow I would need the food and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So some stuff about this fanfic. Each chapter is split into two parts- one focuses on when the book would be taking place and one focuses on an earlier part of the main character. I've already written the entirety of the first book and most of the second one so hopefully updates will be regular. Also apologies for writing all in first person I started this a while ago when I still preferred writing first person. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
